3ans de lettre !
by ValyenIminiel
Summary: 3ans ou tu es parti , 3ans de lettres à la poubelle, je t'attend encore  Shinji. Os , yaoi *w*


Hey !

Disclamer :Tite Kubo

Personnage : ichigo x Shinji *bave*

Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>3ans de lettres !<strong>

Je suis assis à mon bureau , négligeant mes mats, mes yeux sont tournées vers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

**Flash back**

_On va partir Ichi , je relève rapidement la tête et te fixe incrédule.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Aïzen n'est plus une menace. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

_Mais et moi , je vais faire quoi ?

_Toi quoi Kurosaki ? Tu maitrises très bien ton hollow !

_Non ce n'est pas pour ça c'est juste que je ….

_ Oui ?

_Non rien !

**Fin FB**

Peut être que si ce jour-là je te l'avais dit tu serais resté ? Je t'attends Shinji , cela fait maintenant 3ans , 3ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelle , 3ans où je t'imagine dans mes rêves: de tes cheveux blonds dépassant la couette à ta brosse posée négligemment dans la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui je t'ai encore « écrit » c'est la 361e lettres , elle va rejoindre ses consœurs dans la corbeille. Ces lettres ne sont pas vraiment différente les unes des autres elles commencent toutes par 8lettres et finissent par 7, seul le contenu varie , il change suivant :mon humeur , la journée, l'heure , le lieu où j'écris.

Hier j'ai faillit me faire percuté par une voiture, j'ai traversé sans vraiment regarder, c'est Chad qui était avec moi à ce moment qui m'a tiré en arrière.

Il y a trois semaines Shiro a trouvé un moyen de m'aider. Il déclenche des crises Hollowfiques qui me soulage complètement , mais ça cet ex-capitaine complètement malade ne veut pas le comprendre. Et vu que j'en ai fait trois cette semaine , la dernière étant la 10e du mois il a décidé de recommencer les entraînements.

Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que je veux juste ne plus être seul le matin ? Que je souhaite que tu sois toujours avec moi ?

_ Ichigo ! crie la voix forte de mon père . On a des invités !

Je soupire , je n'essaye même pas de détecter leur reiatsu. Je suis presque sur que c'est Rukia et Renji pour squatter pour pendant leur mission.

Je descends lentement les marches prés à parer un éventuelle attaque de mon père, lorsque j'entends plusieurs rires provenant de la cuisine.

Je me fige ,suis-je dans un rêve ? Non , il est bien là lui et ses cheveux blonds, lui est son stupide sourire.

_Yo ! Ichigo comment va tu ?

_ Bien merci ! Et vous fis-je en désignant le reste des Vizards.

_Super , s'exclama Lisa

_ Tu vas vraiment bien ? Ironisa Kensei , d'après Uhrahara ton petit hollow refait des siennes, tu es trop faible pour le brider ou le fait que tu ne travailles plus ta transformation l'a rendu plus fort ?

_Rien qui ne puisses m'inquiéter pour le moment , répondis-je d'une voix froide.

_Une hollowfication est toujours inquiétante Ichigo ! Renchéris Shinji

Yuzu me regardais inquiète , elle savait , mon père lui me fixais ça faisait longtemps que je me tendais au nom de Shinji alors le fait qu'il me parle … il ne voulait surement pas y penser.

_T'assure que non Hirako-san ! Je ne risque rien de la part de Shiro , répondis-je en souriant .

_ Shiro ? Demanda-t-il , tu veux dire que tu as fait ami-ami avec ton hollow ?

Je soupirais.

_Bon , je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment fatigué , on parlera une prochaine fois . Bonne nuit !

Je retournais dans ma chambre le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je fermais ma porte et me jeta sur mon lit.

_J'ai cru que je serais mieux accueillit ,c'est comme ça que l'on salut ses amis pour toi Ichi ?

_Hirako-san , j'ai bossé comme un malade et je suis crevé , je suis content que vous soyez là, je serais plus accueillant demain pour l'instant je veux dormir .

_Malheureusement Ichigo ! Je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête pour le moment , pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à contrôler ton hollow ? C'est dangereux!

Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ? Pensais-je

_Je contrôle très bien Shiro ! Il ne me veut aucun mal.

_Pardon ? S'énerva-t-il tu fais des crises à répétions et tout va très bien ? Mais tes malade ou quoi ?

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Hurlais-je la colère prenant le pas sur mon calme face à lui. Shiro m'aide ! Il est le seul à m'aider !

_Il t'aide à devenir un monstre , c'est ce que tu veux ?

_Non , murmurais-je , il m'aide a oublié , juste à oublier .

Je pourrais lui dire , ça serait le bon moment , je suis pas lâche je pourrais , j'ai juste peur de sa réaction car c'est un dragueur. Il se dirigeait vers mon bureaux et se saisit de la lettre .

_C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Je relevais la tête est un éclair de panique traversa mon corps.

_Attends ! M'exclamais-je affolé.

Trop tard cet imbécile l'avait ouverte , et au cours de sa lecture , ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il savait , je ne pouvais plus nier. Il avait une preuve dans les mains.

Il releva la tête et me fixa.

_C'est vrai alors ? Lorsque j'ai reçus la lettre envoyiez par ta petite sœur la semaine dernière je croyais à une blague de mauvais goût. Mais tu n'es pas le genre de gars à faire ce genre de blague alors je suis venu pour être fixé. Tu cherches vraiment à m'oublier de cette façon ? Il commençait à devenir furieux , se dirigea rapidement vers moi , j'attendis le coup de point mais rien ne vint.

Il saisit mon menton et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Moi aussi Ichigo, moi aussi je t'aime ! Murmura-t-il , tu permets que je garde cette lettre ? Je le fixais ébahis. Bien maintenant dis moi , tu n'as pas parlé de lit ?

* * *

><p>Alors , alors ? Vos avis, hormis une orthographe catastrophique ? =)<p>

Peut être un peu cour non ? =s

Review please *w*!

Yellow


End file.
